Performing a medical treatment or test on oneself carries with it certain risks and often creates a level of anxiety for the user performing the treatment or test. It has proven beneficial in the medical field to practice various medical techniques including drug delivery, specifically where it relates to injections and other invasive methods of drug delivery prior to delivering the medications to a patient in need, particularly in the case of self-administration of medicaments. Training devices are helpful in reducing errors and anxiety associated with administering medical treatment, as well as increasing efficiency and accuracy in providing treatments to patients, specifically in the realm of self-administered medications. Medical devices are often intimidating to use; the fear associated with giving oneself an injection, for example, can be traumatic. This fear is increased in persons with little or no experience in self-administration of medications. Consequently, devices and methods to assist in training individuals to inject themselves or otherwise self-administer medications are beneficial and can decrease or prevent anxieties associated with medicament delivery. Medicament delivery training devices allow patients to practice giving themselves a full dose in a safe and effective manner.